Deuda Mágica
by Dryadeh
Summary: En el mundo de los magos, cuando un brujo salva la vida a otro se crea una deuda mágica, un vínculo entre ellos. De cómo James Potter salvó a Severus Snape.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, blabla, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Aunque me pido a James Potter entre otros ;)

Fic inspirado en la época de los **merodeadores**.

* * *

**Deuda mágica**

Severus caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo que iluminaban ya las antorchas, con un libro encuadernado en cuero negro entre las manos. Sus ojos oscuros se movían rápidamente, saltando de línea en línea, y en el lomo del libro se leían "La Magia Oscura de los Druídas". Sin duda, era un libro sacado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, y a juzgar por el modo en el que el muchacho lanzaba miradas furtivas y recelosas a su alrededor sin dejar de apretar el paso, sin permiso de la bibliotecaria.

Aumentó el paso, deseoso de llegar a la seguridad de la casa de Slytherin, cuando unas voces al fondo del pasillo le alertaron de que alguien se acercaba. Cerró el libro con brusquedad y dos cortinas de cabello oscuro y grasiento le ocultaron el rostro cetrino, de una tonalidad poco saludable.

Rápidamente, con el sigilo de un felino, Severus se escondió tras una armadura que sostenía una larga y pesada lanza en su mano derecha y a su cobijo, bajo la protección de las sombras que se alargaban sobre Hogwarts, esperó.

Pronto vio aparecer por el recodo a la enfermera Pomfrey con un muchacho de la clase de Severus al que conocía muy bien. Delgado, castaño, con aspecto enfermizo.

Remus Lupin, uno de los amigos de su odiado James Potter.

Severus no tenía nada en especial contra Lupin, más allá de sus compañías, pero su naturaleza observadora y curiosa –que algunos habrían descrito con adjetivos menos halagüeños –le había hecho percatarse de sus frecuentes ausencias. Había incluso empezado a predecirlas porque los días que las precedían, Lupin tenía un aspecto más débil de lo habitual. Estaba intrigado, y cuando vio como la enfermera lo guiaba en dirección al hall de Hogwarts en lugar de a la enfermería, ocultó rápidamente el libro tras la armadura y se escurrió como una araña, tras Lupin y Pomfrey, escondiéndose de tanto en tanto tras una columna o una estatua, siempre al cobijo de las sombras y guardando una distancia prudencial.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, vio a las dos figuras salir por las puertas de Hogwarts y su curiosidad se multiplicó. ¿Adónde llevaba la enfermera a Lupin? Y más en ese momento en el que comenzaba a anochecer. Ahí había gato encerrado y él pensaba averiguar de que se trataba. Así, se escurrió tras la rendija que quedaba entre los portones entreabiertos del colegio y corrió por los terrenos del colegio hasta vislumbrar las dos figuras que estaba siguiendo, atravesando los prados a toda velocidad. Severus les siguió durante unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al sauce boxeador. ¿A qué podían ir allí? Todo era de lo más extraño y Severus estaba cada vez más intrigado.

Preocupado ante la idea de que la enfermera mirara atrás y le viera siguiéndole –ya que en los terrenos no había nada tras lo que ocultarse –el Slytherin decidió resguardarse tras la cabaña de Hagrid y observarles desde allí. Escondido tras la cabaña, se asomó para contemplar como la enfermera Pomfrey dejaba a Lupin frente al Sauce, que de repente estaba completamente paralizado, como si lo hubieran petrificado. Después, Lupin se adentraba en lo que parecía una abertura entre las raíces del árbol y desaparecía mientras la mujer regresaba al colegio.

Severus no entendía nada pero su curiosidad era cada vez más grande, una vez la enfermera Pomfrey no fue nada más que una mancha que empequeñecía a los lejos, salió de su escondite y se acercó con cautela al árbol, que ya había recuperado su movilidad y agitaba las ramas violentamente, al verle.

Estaba excitado ante la idea de descubrir el misterio que el amigo del egocéntrico insufrible de James Potter ocultaba. Estaba seguro de que estaba infringiendo alguna norma del colegio y era posible que Potter, Black y Pettigrew estuvieran ahí dentro, esperándole, sin duda para cometer alguna fechoría. No le cuadraba demasiado la presencia de Pomfrey, pero ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde.

Se acercó al sauce lo máximo que la prudencia le aconsejaba, fuera del alcance de sus peligrosas ramas que se agitaban como látigos y puños incansables, intentando alcanzarle sin éxito. Snape lanzó una mirada evaluadora al árbol, preguntándose como había hecho Lupin para calmarlo y colarse por la abertura que ahora podía distinguir disimuladamente entre las ramas. Después probó todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron –incluso lo intentó con algunos hechizos de magia oscura –pero sólo logró enfurecer aún más al árbol que se doblaba continuamente tratando de alcanzarle. A la desesperada, trató de llegar hasta la abertura esquivando las ramas del sauce, pero una de ellas lo golpeó violentamente en la cabeza, enviándolo lejos.

El chico cayó como un fardo con un sonido que amortiguó la hierba y ahogó un gemido de dolor, mientras sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos. Se llevó las manos a ella y la palpó vagamente, contemplando sangre en las yemas de sus dedos cuando las apartó.

Derrotado, humillado y furioso, Severus recogió su varita –que se le había caído con el golpe –y regresó al colegio, jurándose que descubriría que era lo que tramaban Potter y sus amigos, pero una figura oscura, apoyada con elegante indolencia contra las puertas de Hogwarts, le hizo detenerse.

Reconoció de inmediato el cabello negro como la brea cayendo con gracia sobre los ojos oscuros de la figura, ensombreciendo el rostro hermoso de facciones altivas y refinadas. Y esa pose de desafío y chulería no podían ser de otro que Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de Potter, su inseparable compañero de travesuras. La persona que más odiaba Severus después del propio Potter.

-¿Qué haces, Quejicus¿Husmeando en la oscuridad? –preguntó el muchacho con burla -¿Buscando lombrices, quizás?

El rostro de Severus se convulsionó de furia, acentuando aún más su ganchuda nariz. En un movimiento preciso y veloz, sacó su varita para apuntar a Black, el cual ya le esperaba con la suya en alto.

-Dime, grasiento –le provocó Sirius -¿Qué estabas haciendo¿A quién espiabas esta vez?

-A tu querido Lupin –respondió Severus con rabia, sin dejar de sostener su varita con firmeza –le he visto entrando en el Sauce Boxeador. Sé que trama algo, y que tú, Potter y Pettigrew también estáis metidos, y no pienso parar hasta descubriros y...

-¿Correr a chivarte a Dumbledore como el perrito faldero y fisgón que eres, Snape? –completó Black con una nota de amenaza en la voz.

Severus no se amedrentó y sus ojos oscuros relucieron de odio.

-Haré que os expulsen.

-Me gustaría verlo –le increpó el otro. Se adelantó un poco y observó a Severus con una expresión calculadora en el rostro, como si estuviera meditando algo –Pero si tanto interés tienes en meter tus descomunales narizotas donde no te interesa, no seré yo quien te lo impida. Tal vez así aprendas la lección, Quejicus –torció la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa –_la curiosidad mató al gato_. No lo olvides.

-¿De qué hablas? –Snape le miró con desconfianza.

-Ve al sauce y lo descubrirás –respondió enigmáticamente Canuto.

-¡Ya he ido! –replicó Snape con rabia.

-Veo que no descubriste como acercar al sauce sin salir malparado¿eh, Quejicus? –Sirius le miró con superioridad y sonrió –Que decepcionante, parece que ni pasar las horas con la cabeza hundida en libros de magia negra sirve para que sepas hacer algo de provecho. Pero hoy me siento generoso, así que te lo diré como hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, receloso.

-Lo averiguarás si regresas al sauce –el Gryffindor se encogió de hombros con elegancia y se dio media vuelta –Para paralizarlo no tienes más que apretar el nudo que hay cerca de la base del tronco. Entonces podrás entrar por la abertura con facilidad.

Y desapareció por las puertas del colegio, dejando a Severus solo y pensativo, mirando con odio el lugar por el que Black había desaparecido. Se debatió durante unos segundos entre su desconfianza y su curiosidad, pero finalmente se volvió y echó a correr hacia el sauce.

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Sirius atravesó el hall de Hogwarts provocando que un grupo de chicas que salían de cenar del Gran Comedor le mirara y comenzara a cuchichear por lo bajo, pero él ni siquiera se percató. Estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando interiormente la broma que le había gastado a Quejicus para hacerlo. Así aprendería ese empollón chivato y entrometido a no meterse en asuntos ajenos.

-Eh, Sirius¿por qué sonríes así? –Sirius alzó la vista para ver a James y Peter, bajando los escalones que daban al hall. James miró de reojo al grupo de chicas que acababa de salir del Gran Comedor y al distinguir una melena pelirroja, se revolvió automáticamente el pelo.

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó Sirius haciendo su sonrisa aún más amplía.

-Como un gato que acaba de cazar un ratón –dijo James, deteniéndose a unos pasos de sus amigos, seguido del menudo y regordete Peter.

-Mejor aún –respondió Sirius con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Un par de chicas suspiraron a lo lejos –a una araña nariguda y cotilla.

-¿Quejicus? –inquirió James pasándose la mano por la nuca con aire distraído.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Sirius? –preguntó Peter, con entusiasmo, sus ojos redondos y brillantes fijos en su amigo, cargados de admiración.

-Digamos que... le he enviado a la boca del lobo.

James apartó rápidamente sus ojos marrones del grupo de chicas y su mano dejó de despeinarse la nuca. De repente miró a Sirius, alerta.

-¿Qué has hecho¿No lo habrás enviado a...

-Así es –reconoció Sirius sin una pizca de arrepentimiento y Peter dio un saltito de emoción.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! –exclamó James, alterado -¡Lunático podría atacarle!

-Se lo tiene bien empleado –insistió el otro –yo sólo le dije como paralizar al sauce. Si no fuera un cotilla repelente...

Pero James ya no le estaba escuchando, había salido disparado hacia las puertas del colegio por las que desapareció antes de Sirius y Peter pudieran pestañear.

Fuera ya había anochecido por completo y la luna llena arrojaba su luz sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. James miró a todas partes sin dejar de correr, buscando a Snape con la mirada hasta que le pareció verlo, una figura negra que se alejaba corriendo rápidamente, hasta que desapareció tras un desnivel del terreno.

-¡SNAPE! –gritó James, desesperado. Debía detenerlo antes de que llegara al Sauce. A esas alturas, Remus ya debía de estar convertido y si encontraba a Snape lo atacaría sin duda. Lo más posible era que Snape acabara muerto y Remus encarcelado, o en el mejor de los casos expulsado.

James no podía permitirlo.

Con renovado brío, James corrió a toda velocidad. Era mejor atleta que Snape, siempre leyendo en algún rincón, así que a cada paso le ganaba terreno hasta que lo vislumbró de nuevo, unos cuantos metros por delante de él.

Pero no era suficientemente rápido, Snape estaba ya muy cerca del sauce y James sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para detenerlo.

-¡Snape! –le llamó a gritos -¡Detente¡Es peligroso!

Snape se detuvo un instante, sorprendido. Después miró a James con odio y reanudó la carrera.

-¡Déjame en paz, Potter¡Descubriré en que andáis metidos y haré que os expulsen¡Y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!

-¡Snape! –gritó de nuevo el muchacho, pero su compañero no le prestaba atención. Acababa de llegar junto al sauce y tanteaba el suelo en busca de una rama con la que golpear el nudo del tronco sin tener que acercarse demasiado.

-¡Snape, no lo hagas!

-¡Déjalo, Potter! –gritó el Slytherin con triunfo cuando alcanzó su objetivo y las poderosas ramas del sauce dejaron de lanzar mandobles tratando de alcanzarle -¡Es demasiado tarde! –y con una risa de satisfacción se arrojó de cabeza por el hueco entre las raíces del sauce.

-¡No!

James se lanzó inmediatamente tras Snape, con los brazos por delante. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos y reaccionó de forma refleja, como cuando atrapaba la snitch. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la tela, cerró la mano en el acto sobre uno de los botillos de Snape, interrumpiendo en el acto su caída por el tobogán que daba a la gruta.

James había quedado atravesado por la abertura y tras alargar el otro brazo para agarrar a Snape con ambos tobillos, hizo fuerza hacia atrás, para tratar de subirle.

-¡Suéltame! –gritaba Snape, revolviéndose y tratando de alcanzar su varita, guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica, posiblemente para atacar a James y así librarse de él.

-¡Para de moverte, estúpido! –ordenó James, enfadado. No era tarea fácil sostener a Snape cabeza abajo con dos manos, menos aún, teniendo en cuenta que la parte superior de su cuerpo aún también estaba colgando, y el que el sujetado no parara de patalear y agitarse no ayudaba en nada -¡Si bajas, morirás!

-¿Piensas que voy a creer...

En ese instante, un rugido animal reverberó por las paredes de piedra de la oscura gruta a la que se asomaban y Severus pudo ver unos ojos rojizos relumbrando en la penumbra y oír una respiración, agitada, a los pies del tobogán en el que se encontraba.

-¡Déjalo! –chilló Potter y Severus comprendió que le hablaba a la bestia –porque estaba seguro de que lo era –que se ocultaba en las sombras.

Con un rugido infernal, el animal saltó hacia delante y Snape pudo distinguir a la perfección sus potentes mandíbulas llenas de afilados dientes y su pelaje gris. Era un enorme lobo, y mirando sus fieros ojos carentes de cualquier chispa de razón, Severus comprendió.

Desesperado, se puso a gimotear, agitando los brazos para tratar de protegerse del más que probable ataque del lobo y sólo la furiosa voz de Potter le sacó de su histeria.

-¡Para de agitarte, demonios¡Si no te estás quieto no podré subirte!

Severus tuvo que recurrir a todo su control para hacer lo que Potter le decía cuando la bestia se quedó quieta, alerta y dispuesta a saltar sobre él en el momento adecuado.

Y ese momento llegó. El licántropo se precipitó hacia delante en el mismo instante en le que James dio un tirón con todas sus fueras, logrando subir a Snape unos cuantos centímetros, de modo que las garras del lobo golpearon el tobogán, cerrándose sobre el aire, y resbalaron por la superficie empinada del tobogán, así que la bestia se escurrió lentamente, sin nada a lo que aferrarse hasta que llegó al suelo con un gruñido rabioso.

Severus apenas podía creerse que estuviera vivo, por eso contuvo la respiración y no se atrevió a moverse hasta que Potter arrastró su cuerpo fuera de la abertura y se dejó caer a su lado, agotado por el esfuerzo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera recuperar el resuello, una enorme rama golpeó exactamente en el pedazo de hierba que había entre los dos muchachos. Rápidamente, con los reflejos entorpecidos por lo que acababa de suceder, se arrastraron penosamente fuera del alcance de las ramas de sauce, para desplomarse después. Los dos permanecieron quietos, respirando superficialmente y tratando de calmar sus nervios. James fue el primero en recuperarse. Se incorporó con dificultad, su pelo moreno despeinado de forma natural, y se puso en pie. Miró a Snape seriamente y después de nos segundos, le tendió la mano.

Snape le observó, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y rechazó la mano del Gryffindor con un manotazo desdeñoso.

-¡Es un licántropo! –gritó alterado -¡Lupin es un repugnante licántropo!

-¡Cállate! –le espetó James ofendido.

-¡Se lo contaré a Dumbledore y os expulsarán! –continuó Severus, retrocediendo aún sentado para alejarse del otro.

-Adelante –le increpó James, con altanería –Dumbledore ya lo sabe¿por qué crees que Pomfrey acompañó a Remus hasta el sauce?

-¡No te creo! –chilló el Slytherin, histérico -¡Le diré a Dumbledore que tú y tus amiguitos intentasteis matarme!

-No te pongas melodramático –le espetó James con desdén –tú mismo te lo buscaste. Nadie te obligó a entrar en el sauce. Sirius sólo te dijo como hacerlo y si tu no hubieras metido las narices en cosas que no te interesan, esto no habría pasado y no habría tenido que salvarte la vida.

-¡No te debo nada! No te hagas el héroe conmigo, Potter –replicó Snape, los ojos llenos de odio –Vosotros me enviasteis a una muerte segura y si viniste a ayudarme fue sólo porque te dio miedo lo que podría pasaros si yo salía herido o muerto.

James le observó, acurrucado en la hierba, con la túnica enredada en su cuerpo, el pelo grasiento y el rostro aún conmocionado por el susto y apretó los labios con gravedad.

-Piensa lo que quieras –dijo secamente –No quiero tu agradecimiento, pero te he salvado la vida. Acéptalo, Quejicus.

Y dicho esto, James se alejó con su característica chulería, como si acabara de bajar de la escoba después de atrapar una snitch especialmente imposible.

Severus le observó desaparecer con un rictus de odio en los pálidos y delgados labios, aplastado por una irremediable verdad. En el mundo de los magos, cuando un brujo salvaba la vida a otro se creaba una deuda mágica, un vínculo.

Cuando James Potter desapareció tras una loma, Severus Snape supo que estaría para siempre atado a él por ese vínculo.

* * *

_Hola!_

El fic es fruto de un rato de inspiración en tren, de regreso a casa mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el cristal. Lo escribí todo de un tirón en hora y media así que no preguntéis (si mal no recuerdo a Rowling se le ocurrió la idea de Harry Potter en un tren...será que es inspirador). Es mi primer fic sobre la época de los merodeadores así que entended que no sea muy bueno. Ayer releí Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban y me llamó la atención la escena en que Lupin le cuenta a Harry como su padre salvó la vida a Snape así que me dio por escribirla. Odio a Pettigrew y a Snape, pero he tratado de ser objetiva en el fic y fiel a los personajes, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabemos de ellos en esas edades. Es la primera vez que los manejo a todos ellos excepto a Snape, asi que no sé bien que habrá quedado.

Os agradecería mucho reviews para saber que os ha parecido mi pequeño experimento :), cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia serán bienvenidas. Un beso y muchas gracias de antemano.

Con cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
